The Swan changeling
by randommonkeyz998
Summary: Artemis gets kidnapped by klarion, and Wally is devastated. He has to find artemis before time runs out. Kind of a swan princess crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another spitfire story. Yeah I know, but they are my fave pairing. Anyways, I kind of based this story on the movie ****the swan princess.**** So now, double disclaimer: I don't own young justice or it's characters, and I don't own the swan princess story.**

**Artemis…**

It was a Saturday night, and after dealing with the snobs at gotham high, artemis just wanted to kick back, relax and watch a movie, and maybe treat herself to some popcorn.

If there was any left after wally had his food rampage last night.

Artemis walked inside the cave and walked to the kitchen, only to find wally pigging out.

She grumbled. "is there any food left?"

"well, yeah! I don't eat that…. Okay nevermind. But there is till food left. Brussel sprouts, peppers, stinky cheese, onion cloves, all of which I saved for you. Figured you'd like that, since you know, you're evil and all."

"when I said food, I meant _good _food."

"yeah. good food for you." Artemis rolled her eyes. "is there popcorn left?"

Wally looked at one of the cupboards, the turned to artemis. **(cue the country showdown/duel music)** "you know you can't out run kid flash."

"ehh, I can try." Then artemis lunged for the cupboard, but suddenly, the com beeped. Artemis froze along with wally.

"_hello team, we have a mission. Report to the mission room to get briefed and ready for departure."_

The teens in the kitchen groaned. "not _another _mission! Don't villains _ever _take a break?"

"apparently not." Wally said grinning at artemis.

"I mean really! Who works on a Saturday? And how come heroes don't ever get a vacations!" artemis continued on her rant, while wally poked her, and reminded her they had a mission to go to.

_After briefing_

The team was on their way to England in m'ganns bioship. Klarion was causing several disturbances there. Well, he was always making disturbances everywhere.

"arriving in 5." Megan reported.

"good. Team, prepare for landing." Aqualad ordered. Everyone started unstrapping themselves. "change to camoflague mode."

_After landing…_

"England! We're finally here!" m'gann squealed.

"yay. England. Let's just get this over with. I'm going to be late for my movie." Artemis said, boredly.

The team got off the ship and headed towards the area of disturbance. When they arrived, they saw klarion blasting spell after spell randomly.

"ahh, your finally here. I was wondering when you were going to arrive." klarion cackled. Then he started shooting spells towards the team. "ahahahaha!" klarion was clearly enjoying himself, while blasting spells out to trees, benches, statues, and other inanimate objects, and making them move and try to kill the team.

After 15 minutes, artemis and the rest of the team were getting tired. Artemis was already on her last arrow. Wally was low on fuel. Superboy, m'gann, and aqualad were getting too tired. Then, wally stopped to snack quickly since he was, as I already said, low on fuel. Suddenly a huge statue loomed behind wally, and wally, being too tired to run tried getting away, but was about to get crushed when artemis shot the last exploding arrow at the statue. It exploded, protecting wally. Robin saw this and grinned.

"again, her arrow saves your butt, wally." Wally pouted.

"duuuude!" wally turned to thank a tired panting artemis when he saw a person loom behind her.

"ARTEMIS! BEHIND YOU!" artemis turned but was too late. The person behind her hit her with a branch that had fallen during the fight behind her head, resulting in an unconscious artemis. the person picked up artemis and slung her over his shoulder.

Klarion cackled. "good job, abra! Now lets go! I have my 'souvenir'!" klarion pointedly looked at wally when he said that, somehow knowing wally liked to collect souvenirs. "good bye, justice babies! See you never!" and with that klarion disappeared in a puff of smoke with abra-kadabra and artemis.

The team just stared at the spot where artemis had been a few minutes ago. Then wally yelled out her name. "ARTEMIS!" he ran up to the spot where she was. Then he turned to the rest of the team.

"we _have _to find her!"

**Finish of chapter 1! I need at least 5 reviews to write the next chapter! Ciao, besos. :P**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	2. Getting trapped

Swan changeling chapter 2

**Hello, this is chapter 2 of this story (obviously) hope you like it!**

**Artemis…**

artemis awoke groggily. Her head hurt. Her skin was being irritated. What happened? And again, why did her head hurt?

And then she remembered everything.

She rubbed her eyes to unglazed her eyes, but when her eyes came into focus, everything was kind of hard to see anything because the lighting was dim. From what she could see, there was a chair, a TV, a camera, a pile of straw covered with a scratchy looking blanket, and obviously a window. The moon was shining, giving artemis a bit of light. She looked down hoping to maybe remove the irritating thing, and saw it was a dress.

Who the heck put her into a dress?

Whoever did this, were going to be sorry.

Artemis decided to be reasonable and try to get out.

She stood up and ran her hand against the wall, trying to find a door or a way out.

Finding nothing, artemis walked over to the straw bed and tried to come up with a plan to get out.

When suddenly, a part on the wall glowed bright red, and seemingly out of nowhere, a door appeared.

And who else to enter that door than klarion?

**The team…**

Everyone on the team had been working hard a t trying to find artemis.

Robin had been working non-stop hacking and working on the computer, trying to find something to tell them about artemis's whereabouts.

M'gann had been doing many mind scans over everywhere, continents, countries, states, cities, towns, everywhere.

Superboy and wally had been out scavenging the area (namely the country,)looking for her. By now, wally was getting tired of running around. He was running low on fuel, so he decided to turn in for the night, deciding that he would sleep on it, and maybe, the answer would come to him in a dream.

**Artemis…**

Artemis watched as klarion walked into the room.

"so, how are you liking your accommodations?" klarion smirked.

"accommodations? Hah! These aren't accommodations!" artemis spat.

Klarion looked hurt and surprised (he was faking it of course). "you don't like the tv? Abra was telling me not to put it in, but I thought maybe you would enjoy kicking back?" he teased meanly.

Artemis glared, then thought of something.

Unfortunately, so did klarion.

As klarion was thinking, artemis kicked him in the stomach, and ran for the door. Klarion, unfazed by all this, smirked as artemis got shocked trying to run out the door.

"do you actually think I would be so stupid? I actually think ahead. The door is made so only abra and I can go through. Foolish girl." Artemis growled at this.

"And that kick hurt a bit. Ahhh, I suppose I shall have to punish you. Ohh! This will be fun! I will think of a suitable punishment for a while. Sleep well artie!" klarion cackled.

Abra and klarion walked out of the door as artemis walked towards the straw.

As soon as she was sure klarion and abra were gone, she walked over to the camera and kicked it so hard that it broke. Then she walked over to the tv and started taking it apart.

_Later…._

Finally! She was done. Artemis had made a type of chain thing with a hook at the beginning.

Now for the finishing touch.

Artemis walked over to the bed and took the blanket and wrapped it around her waist, so if needed, she could use it as a parachute.

Finally. Ready.

She looked out the window and saw she was very, very,_** very, **_high up. She shrugged and hooked the chain under a loose but not too loose, brick. She tugged the chain to see if it was strong enough, then feeling satisfied, she threw the chain out the window, and started her climb.

_1 hour later…_

Artemis was starting to get really tired. She had been climbing down the chain for an hour and she hadn't gotten anywhere. Literally. the window she climbed out of was still on top of her. _Klarion mut have __**really **__thought ahead._

She was going to get out of here, one way or another.

So she let go of the chain, and while falling, she untied the blanket from her waist and use it as a parachute. It was kind of working. Suddenly, artemis met ground.

"I MADE IT! YES!" then remembering that she was trying to _sneak _away, she clamped her hand over her mouth, silently reprimanding herself. After that, she decided to try and figure out where she was, so she started to look around.

She was in some sort of clearing in a forest. Willows hung over a medium sized, blue lake, and flowers and other plants surrounded it. The tower she fell from was in the middle of the lake. Further into the forest were some ruins, and more bushes. She sighed and sat down. She was tired. That was weird. Just a second ago, she had been wide awake. she thought maybe she could… just… take a …. Little nap…

_Later…_

"look at her! Sleeping so… peacefully. Like a baby. But she won't be after I'm done with her!" artemis heard klarion (she thinks) cackle. She opened her eyes groggily, then rubbed them to unglazed them.

Klarion was leaning over her with abra standing behind him. Artemis jumped up quickly and kicked klarion on his head, fazing him for a few seconds. He growled and muttered some words.

Suddenly, artemis was being carried by something invisible back to klarion, and the lake.

"well, I've thought of a punishment, for kicking me, but now, you're trying to run away, and kick me in the head? Well my pet-"

"I'm not your pet." Artemis interrupted, snarling.

"you're not my pet? You know, that gives me an idea. We'll see about that."

Artemis paled. "how about something graceful. You know, since you aren't." he cackled at this. If this was the cartoons, klarion would have a lightbulb on top of his head.

" I know! I'll turn you into a…"

**Into a what? If it isn't already obvious, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. This time, I need at least 8 reviews to do the next chapter.**


	3. white wings

Chapter 3 the swan changeling

**Hello, randommonkeyz998 here. First of all, thank you for reviewing. You guys gave me an extra review every time! Another thing, sorry for not updating. One more thing, I'm going to answer some questions. Just find your penname, and you'll find the answer to your question.**

_**The Spanish inquisition-**_** yeah I do realize that, but I was kind of lazy, and anyways, I updated pretty late for the 1****st**** chapter.**

_**Rachel,candi711- **_**klarion just wanted to grab someone (preferably a girl, cuz he's kind of …. Weird) and get out of there, and since artemis was the closet, he sent abra to get her.**

**And that's all the questions. Thanks.**

**(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) **

_**Last chapter…**_

_Artemis paled. "how about something graceful. You know, since you aren't." he cackled at this. If this was the cartoons, klarion would have a lightbulb on top of his head. _

" _I know! I'll turn you into a…"_

"a… a… frog! No.. wait… that's already been done. (**I know, I know turning someone into a swan has already been done so don't yell at me for it…)**"

Artemis raised he eyebrow. "frogs are graceful? Since when? Well… it would be better than being turned into a flower, or –"

"a swan!" klarion suddenly interrupted. Artemis lifted herself off the ground where the invisible thing had dumped her, and tried running into the dark forest. Maybe she could use the full moon's light to navigate through, because right now, she _really _ didn't need twigs, sticks, and other nasty things in her hair.

Notice: key word: _tried._

Something kept holding her back. Obviously klarion's magic. Artemis, deciding that trying to run was not going to help her, decided to try something else. She was about to try her new tactic when klarion mumbled some words.

Suddenly, she found herself in the lake.

"HEY! NOW MY CLOTHES ARE ALL WET!" artemis yelled at klarion, who chuckled.

"well now, after I'm done, your 'clothes' are going to practically wet all the time." He then muttered some words under his breath towards artemis.

Suddenly, around artemis' feet, lights started glowing. She started panicking, and trying to move away from the light. The light grew, and kept growing until it was wrapped all around her.

After a few seconds in the light, the light shimmered and disappeared.

Artemis blinked, to get the rising sun's light out of her eyes. She raised her hand to… wait a second. Her hand? Artemis started panicking.

Instead of her hand, she had a wing.

A _white _wing.

"what am i?"

"a swan." Klarion replied simply. "you were starting to annoy me. So I gave you your punishment. Now every time the sun sets, you become… a **human.**" Klarion fake gasped. " but, you have to be on this lake, and the moonlight has to touch your wings. And every time the moon sets, no matter where you are, you become a swan again."

Artemis growled, but it came out sounding more like a honk. "enjoy your new… appearance!" klarion cackled and left.

Artemis looked at her reflection in the rippling water, as a tear fell.

"help." She honked.

**The team…**

Everyone had been feeling depressed. Even wally. E_specially_ wally. Wally had barely been eating.

M'gann had been cleaning and decorating way more. It was starting to scare them all.

All robin had been doing was trying to find her using the computer, and was already on his 6 computer. (all the others had been broken, or a virus had taken them over, and robin hadn't bothered to fix them)

Conner had punched so many holes in the walls and so many practice dummies had sacrificed their lives that day.

Aqualad hadn't left the pool for hours.(you know, except for having to go the bathroom.)

Finally, robin got tired of being depressed.

"STOP!" he yelled. Everyone in the cave jumped. "look at us! We're being pathetic. Instead of sitting around, lets actually get up and look around for clues." Wally groaned, but then remembered artemis, so he agreed.

**Artemis…**

A swan. That's who she was. She thinks she is going crazy. So she goes to the lake just to make sure she was still sane.

Yup. Still the same. Maybe she'd try flying. Doesn't everyone want to fly? So artemis lifts her wings, and starts flapping.

_I'm flying! sorta…_ she thought as she lifted of a few inches of the ground. She flapped harder and faster, but only succeeded in tiring herself. _Hmmm… I'll try again …..later. maybe…. After a….nap…_

And artemis fell asleep.

**Done with chapter 3! This time, I need 9 reviews to do chapter 4. Hope I'm not asking to much. Thanks!**


	4. going back

**chapter four! Is finally here!**

**Sorry about taking so long to update. Thanks for reviewing, and sorry about making you guys wait. Well, now, enough of this, and now…**

**For the ….**

**Story.**

_Dive. SPLASH! _Artemis was starting to get use to this. Although eating fish wasn't her favourite, it was better than air. Artemis caught one fish and gulped it down.

Now if only there was some fire.

Artemis sighed, but it came out more like a honk. She tried to fly, but she needed someone to teach her how. She just didn't know. She was BORED. Already her 2nd day of being a swan, and things were starting to get really boring. She already tried escaping last night, but as soon as the sun started rising, she sighed defeatedly as she felt her finger tips began to itch. Klarion hadn't even _bothered _putting a barrier or anything around the park because he knew she needed the lake to change back, and being a swan all the time was _not _her idea of fun.

Artemis walked back to the ruins and plopped herself down.

_When is the team coming?_ She wondered. Maybe they already gave up. Maybe they forgot her. Or maybe… no. she wouldn't think about that right now. She mentally sighed and got up looking for some sticks and twigs she could use to make some sort of shelter. At night, it was FREEZING. Spying a twig, she lifted herself up and waddled over to it, preparing to build her new home, (hopefully, only for a day.)

**The team…**

"GUYS! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" the team rushed to the computer where robin had just yelled out.

"GREAT! Let's go find her!" Wally said happily.

Robin looked at wally confusedly. "what are you talking about?"

Wally looked at robin in annoyance. "I'm talking about artemis. What were you talking about?"

Wally looked at the computer screen robin turned to show the team. Wally screamed and covered his eyes. " MY EYES! THEY BURN!" robin looked at the screen to see what wally was screaming about. His eyes widened behind his mask.

It was a picture of him and zatanna making out.

He blushed and quickly exited out of that screen. Then robin switched to the next screen.

"here. The actual thing." He showed wally the screen. Wally turned to robin.

"really? You were surfing the internet trying to find your favorite video from when you were a kid?" connor said with a raised eyebrow.

Robin looked at connor. "how do you know that?" "wally talks a lot."

"he definitely does… by the way, where is wally?"

Everyone shrugged. "might as well keep on looking for artemis." Robin sighed defeatedly.

"OH! And tell wally that he should-'' he was answered by a gust of wind, and the computer announcing wally's departure. Robin shook his head and grinned. Now if only he could find artemis…

**Artemis…**

The sun was setting, and the sunset looked extremely beautiful. She smiled. Soon she would be able to take a walk _as a human _out of the park. Maybe contact the team. Somehow. If only she remembered the signal. Wait… did they use a signal? Maybe they had a number.

Artemis shook her head. She was starting to forget the league. Anyway, the moon had already came out and was on the lake.

It was time.

Artemis stepped into the lake, shivering a bit at its coldness at night. She swam to the spot where the moonlight shone. She waited a few seconds, and then saw the familiar yellow, pink, blue, and golden lights, starting at her webbed… flippers, feet. Whatever. (I can't remember what it's called )

Five seconds later, artemis stood there shivering. She was wearing clothes. A dress made of white feathers. Surprisingly, it wasn't itchy at all. The only problem was that it was _**a dress.**_ She practically couldn't do anything with a dress on. She shook her head. She only had so much time being normal, and she couldn't waste it by thinking on her clothes.

First things first, she had to visit her mom.

She ran through the forest , and when finally escaping the mess of trees, artemis tried evaluating where she was. She just kept on walking while thinking, until she stepped on a dirt road. She walked on it for a while, then saw lights. Artemis widened her eyes, then ran to the side of the road. Then thinking better, walked to the middle of the road preventing the driver from going away.

"WHAT THE FUDGE! GET OUTTA MY WAY!" an angry driver yelled to artemis.

"HELLO! SIR!" artemis yelled to the man.

"can you tell me where I am?" artemis said quickly. The driver looked her over, angrily.

"yes. We're in America, swan city, Rhode island." He spat. _really? Klarion picked swan city? How ironic! _Artemis giggled. The drivers eyes softened a bit.

"what is a young girl like you doing here at night?"

"Well, sir, truth be told, I'm lost. could you take me somewhere?"

"depends. Where?"

"gotham. Gotham city."

"hop in."

During the ride, artemis learned that randy was a very talkative person, but was cautious. She learned he had 4 kids, and he lived in gotham, which was where he was going right now.

Artemis stopped randy in front of a fancy mansion. "this is where I live. Thanks!" she hopped off and waved at the door as randy drove off.

Artemis sighed and started running back to her house. Apartment. She checked her watch.

10:59.

It was getting really dark when she finally reached her apartment. She jogged up the steps with what little energy she had left and knocked on the door.

"MOM!" artemis loudly said happily, just glad to see her mom again. Her mom however…

"ARTEMIS! Where were you? I was waiting and waiting for you! 2 days. That's too long."

"jeez, mom. Be glad I'm even here."

"what do you mean?"

Artemis then proceeded to tell what had happened.

After a bit, artemis decided things were getting late.

_2__nd__ things second…_

**Wally…**

Wally was hungry and tired after running around for so long. It was 11, and he decided that he might as well go to the cave for the night, since central city was a while aways, walking normally. He started walking back to the ally where the teleporter was.

_5 minutes later…_

After walking a bit, wally could finally see the ally. It was just within running reach. He started running towards it, when suddenly he saw someone coming to it. He skidded soundlessly to a stop, and ran behind the wall. he watched the person walk closer and closer to the booth.

Then wally panicked.

He ran to the person, and grabbed the person's arm. The person whirled around, grabbed his hand, knocked his feet from under him, twisted his arm behind his back, then proceeded to knock wally down.

"that's what you get for trying to rob me creep! Ever do that again, and you'll find your head coincidentally separated from your body!" the person yelled.

Wally's eyes widened, in realization. "artemis?"

**Finished with chapter 4. Hoped you liked it. I need 7 reviews to do chapter 5. Keep reading! Thanks.**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	5. visiting

Chapter 5 swan changling

**Wow… I m speechless… already 9 reviews in less than 10 hours! Thanks! Here's chapter 5…**

**L**_ast chapter…_

_he watched the person walk closer and closer to the booth. _

_Then wally panicked._

_He ran to the person, and grabbed the person's arm. The person whirled around, grabbed his hand, knocked his feet from under him, twisted his arm behind his back, then proceeded to knock wally down._

"_that's what you get for trying to rob me creep! Ever do that again, and you'll find your head coincidentally separated from your body!" the person yelled._

_Wally's eyes widened, in realization. "artemis?"_

The person in the ally stepped closer to wally, and said, "wally? Is **that **you?"

"ARTEMIS!" Wally yelled a bit over joyed. "where were you? Do you want to come inside? Are you hungrybecausemgannmade some cookiesforuseventhough they are kindofburnt but that… dosen't matter. WHERE WERE YOU! WE WERE SO WORRIED!"

"woah… slow down there. Let's go into the cave, and I'll explain things later." Artemis the walked to the booth, stepped in and walked into the cave. Wally ran after her.

**The team…**

_Recognized, artemis b07 _

When megan heard the announcement, she was deliriously happy.

Kaldur thought he must be hearing things.

Connor…. Well connor didn't hear the announcement because he was too busy killing punching bags.

As soon as Artemis stepped foot into the cave mgann attacked her with hugs, while kaldur smiled and said, "welcome back."

Wally had arrived too. He watched as artemis was getting babarded with questions, and her answer to all was, "I'll tell you…"

After 5 more minutes, artemis was getting a bit tired of all this hugging, so she told everyone to sit down, and she would tell them what happened.

And she did. When she finished, it was about midnight, and everyone was ired.

"team, I suggest we let artemis rest. I suppose that after all she's been through, she will be tired."

Everyone agreed, and artemis watched as everyone left with sad eyes. When she was sure they were all gone and sleeping, she went to her room, grabbed some extra clothes, stopped by the kitchen got some food (after all, being a swan didn't mean she had to like fish) packed it into her bag then sat down on the sofa, thinking, taking a look around the cave before she left.

**Wally…**

_Grroowwllll…._wally's stomach complianed. He was tired, and didn't want to get up to got to the kitchen and eat. After five more minutes of his complaining stomach, wally got up and walked to the kitchen. He picked up some bread and put it into the toaster. He checked the time.

8:05.

Artemis should be awake by now. He walked over to her room, and didn't hear anything. He knocked. No answer. So she probably was training

He walked over to the training room, but she wasn't there either.

_So where was she? _He thought, frowning. he ran over to the zeta beams to check if artmis had left, and to where. He typed something on the computer, but the computer said, _access denied_.

_Robin could do this!_ Wally thought running to robin's room. Then he knocked.

"robin, open up. It's me wally, and I need you to hack something for me."

No answer. "ROBIN!"

"WHAT?" wally heard robin shout behind him.

Wally turned to face robin and said, "where's artemis?"

**Artemis…**

A bird. Again. She was still cooped up. Last night had been hard. She knew she couldn't make the zeta beams drop her off here, because then robin would know where she was. Not that she didn't want them to know. Anyways, if they found her little clue she left behind… But she couldn't. if klarion found out about what she did last night…

She shuddered. Klarion had came to visit her a few hours ago, and told her about some wizard that was coming here to beat the crap out of the justice league. If anyone came… well, she didn't want to think about it now. She wanted to learn to fly because waddling everywhere was tiring.

**Wally…**

After finding out that artemis had left again, wally was laying in his room, on the computer, telling himself that artemis had just gone to the store to get something, and would walk right in from the zeta tubes anytime soon.

But he knew that was a lie.

After asking robin to hack the computer to check where artemis went, and to no avail, wally had taken it to himself. _But why? Why do I care? _He thought. This was kind of like failsafe all over again.

Except at least artemis wasn't dead. Maybe.

Wally decided to look for clues. He went into artemis's room and walked straight into her closet. Surprisingly, it wasn't messy. He shifted through her clothes, her shoes and shoeboxes, actually, there were only 2 or 3 , but, whatever.

Maybe there was a hidden panel! Wally felt around the back of the closet looking for a chip of wood, or a hole or button. Nothing. Then he searched in her drawers, under the bed, zip, zilch, nada. Exasperated from finding nothing, wally groaned and threw himself onto her bed. He turned his head, and saw a map taped to the wall. He saw something white taped next to it. Curious, he walked over towards it. He picked up the white thing, and saw it was a white feather, with a drop of blood on it. he picked it up and inspected it more closely. At the base of the feather was a lock of golden hair. Artemis's hair.

**Artemis…**

After a few hours of barely flying, artemis was getting tired. And hungry. So she went to her pack of food and picked up a cookie megan had made with her beak, then swallowed it down.

_Maybe, _she thought, _I could go to the team right now, and have them follow me here. WAIT! I can't. the wizard guy is coming over in two days. Well, maybe that can give me just enough time.___

So, she pecked at another cookie to get more energy to prepare for her long flying trip back to gotham.

**Chapter 5 is done! Finally. Actually, It didn't take me that long to finish it. I need at least 6 reviews for chapter 6. Thanks again for all those reviews! **

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	6. starting to realize

**Chapter 6 the swan changeling**

**Hello again! Everyone, thank you for sticking around and reading my story. But, unfortunately, this story is being discontinued.**

**JOKE JOKE JOKE JOKE**

_**Ps, I have to clarify something, artemis just told the team that klarion had kidnapped her and locked her up. That is all she said, so the team doesn't know about her being a swan, or anything.**_

**Ready for the actual story? Lets begin…**

**Klarion…**

Klarion had been watching his captive escape to gotham. He had watched her the whole time. He knew she would be back though, so he didn't worry. He smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

It was simple really. Especially with that one boy… what was his name again? Something like flash kid, or boy flash. Well it really didn't matter. He looked out of his window into the garden and saw the girl, swan, was eating. His stomach growled. Time to eat.

**Artemis…**

Artemis was full and ready to go. She wasn't perfect at flying, but if she could get out of this heck hole, well…_you know…. The garden was…. So nice… and inviting… and the flowers… smelled… strange but nice… maybe she needed a nap… _

**(just if you haven't figured it out, the reason artemis keeps falling asleep randomly is because the flowers in the garden are drugged, and the scent goes off at specific times. Just to let you guys know that.)**

_Hours later…_

Artemis cracked one lid open and stretched. What had happened? _Right… I fell asleep…_ she thought. She looked at the sky and noticed it was sunset. She smiled. Soon the moon would come out, and she'd be human again! As she waited for the moon to rise, she waddled over to her pack and started shoving things into it with her beak. When she was done, the moon had came out, and shone onto the lake.

She was ready.

**The team…**

Wally had gone back into his state of despair, or "tiredness" as he called it. The team had been surprised at artemis' departure.

M'gann was sad because she thought artemis did not want to be earth sisters anymore and so she left.

Kaldur thought artemis had to go to some sort of secret meeting because he had his suspicions about her probably being the mole.

Robin… well… robin was practicing and training more. But wally's reaction had been the most…. Extreme. Robin was starting to worry about him, so being the "good" friend he was, he decided to check on him.

_Wally's room…_

"WALLY! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" robins throat was beginning to get sore after 5 minutes of yelling.

"no." came wally's reply.

"fine. I was coming to show you something delicious.. but whatever."

"is it cake?" wally said as he opened the door.

"no. it was my doughnut from this morning." He said as he pushed the door open and let himself inside. Unsurprisingly, his room was a mess. It was as if a tornado had blown through it.

"sooo…" robin said wanting to know if wally had found anything in artemis' room, "did you find something?" wally looked at him confusedly. "you know… in artemis' room?" wally's face cleared, understanding.

"…"

Robin rolled his eyes. "wally,I can help find her if you show me what you found. After all… I know you like her. I'll be in my room." He cackled and did the ninja thing. Wally rolled his eyes, and walked back into his room.

**Artemis…**

_Human again we'll be human again…_her problem kind of reminded her of that movie, beauty and the beast, that one part where all the enchanted people-into-objects started singing that song. She sighed, and stepped into the lake leaving her clothes on the bank.

The moonlight touched her wings, and there was the light. It grew…and well… you know what happens. Swan into human. Taadaa!

Being human again, she walked over to her pile of clothes, and removing the feathery white dress, she changed into her normal clothes.

_Ahh… better…._ She thought. _Now, to get down to business. _

Artemis started walking to the road and waited for the truck that had come last night.

A few minutes later after toying with her hair, artemis saw the familiar headlights, and again stepped out onto the road. Except this time, it didn't stop. (kidding!) the truck slowed down and artemis walked to the drivers window. "randy, do you mind if I ride with you again?"

Randy rolled his eyes, but let her in.

_In gotham…_

Artemis ran to the booth picking up speed, remembering that her visit could only be so long. She ran into the booth and waited to be transported to the cave.

**Wally…**

_Recognized… artemis b06_

Wally had been lounging on the couch eating chips, and watching supeys favorite show, static, when suddenly he heard the computer announce someone's arrival. _Artemis' _arrival. Wally instantly perked up and ran up to the entrance waiting for artemis to materialize.

**Artemis…**

As soon as artemis materialized, someone attacked her.

Her first thought was, _the shadows!_ So she did the only reasonable thing to do. She kicked the person that was attacking her, twisted his(or her) arm around and pushed the attacker on the ground.

"where are the rest?" artemis growled, then realized something.

"OWW! Is that how you greet people when they try to hug you hello artemis?" wally groaned.

"no. I just thought… you know… that you were a shadow." She offered him her hand.

Wally looked at her than said, "you aren't going to kill me, are you?" he joked.

"fine Baywatch. Don't have my help." She said, pulling back her hand. She watched him groan as he stood up. Then he looked at her expectantly.

"what?" she said in annoyance.

"I think you owe me something." He said grinning.

"like…" she said raising an eyebrow."

"you know, a sorry would be nice."

"sorry." She mumbled. "hey, is there any food left? I'm starving."

"not until you tell me where you went." He said tauntingly, blocking her path to the kitchen.

She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes, "I was… somewhere. Now let me through!"

"nuh uh arty!"

She looked at him in annoyance. "well-" suddenly artemis was cut off by a shriek and someone hugging her.

"AHHH!" artemis looked to see who it was. It was m'gann.

"you're back! I thought you would never come back, but here you are! Where were you? Oh nevermind, tell me later. Are you hungry? I made some cookies!" then the overexcited martian saw wally, and artemis. m'gann giggled.

"oooohhhhh… I'm sorry for interrupting your… _special moment._ Don't mind me!" the martian chirped, then she walked away, leaving a hungry artemis, and an embarrassed wally. While wally was distracted, artemis took this as a chance to go get something to eat.

_Almost there. _She thought. Reaching the kitchen. Artemis walked over to the fridge, and looked through it. Seeing some yogurt she liked, she picked it up, grabbed a spoon, and sat on a stool by the island.

"sooo… are you going to tell me or what?" wally said sitting in front of her. "why did you go, and where? Why was there a white feather taped next to the map? And why was there blood on it?"

"I can't tell you. Too dangerous." Artemis said lowering her eyes. Wally's eyes softened.

"you can tell us anything. We're a team, remember?" he said shaking her shoulder.

"yeah, a team." She said, sadly.

"hey what's wrong?" wally asked, starting to get worried about her. He mentally slapped himself. Why was he worried? After all, she _was _artemis.

"it's nothing." She said, brushing it off, regaining her composure. Then she remembered. She glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall.

12:22 it read.

Dang it. Time to go in about an hour. She sighed. Might as well get ready to go. She turned to wally.

"do you want to watch a movie or something like that?" she asked him, hoping it would maybe get him to fall asleep.

Wally just stared at her, then waved his hand in front of her face. "artemis are you okay?"

She just rolled her eyes. "well, do you want to?" he just opened, then closed his mouth. "ok. Fine. Whatever Baywatch. Just hurry up with the popcorn." Wally smiled at her as she left the kitchen. He then walked over to the cupboard and grabbed the popcorn.

**Artemis…(again)**

Artemis went over to the cupboard underneath the tv. She looked at the choices of movies, then chose one. She popped It into the dvd player and waited for it to start. She looked back at the kitchen, curious, to see if wally had finished, and if he was coming. Not seeing him, the archer mentally shrugged, then turned back around to face the tv. Ignoring the commercials, artemis let her thoughts wander. Unfortunately, they wandered to wally. Wally. _He is really-WHOAA! No. I'm NOT going to think about him. In that way, or in ANY way. _She mentally scolded herself.

"so, what movie are we watching?" artemis jumped and turned to see who it was. Speak of the devil. There was wally, sitting next to her holding a bowl of popcorn.

"hangover 2." She said, turning her gaze to the screen. She reached for some popcorn, but wally pulled the bowl away.

"you still haven't told me anything!" the archer rolled her eyes. (**ps, remember, the only thing she told the team was that klarion kidnapped her, and locked her up. She didn't say anything about her being a swan)**

The movie started a few minutes later. Artemis had already seen this movie 3 times, and practically already knew the script by heart.

About half way into the movie, wally started to fall asleep. Artemis checked the clock.

"dang it." She muttered.

"what?" a groggy wally asked.

"nothing." She said quickly. She looked out the window and thankfully, the moon was still up. She just hoped wally would fall asleep soon. About fifteen minutes later, artemis looked at wally only to see he was sound asleep on her shoulder. She looked over his face.

_He looks really cute when he's sleeping. I could just- TIME TO GO! _Her thoughts were interrupted as the sun slowly began lighting up gotham. _How am I going to move Baywatch without waking him up?_ She then found a solution, but she had to hurry. Before she left, she placed another one of her clues where she was sitting before, then hurried out so she could get back in time.

**Wally…**

Wally stretched and yawned cracking his eyes as sunlight streamed into his room through an open window. Wait! His room? Wally sat up quickly and looked around, then remembered what happened last night. He looked over to where artemis had been sitting, and surprise surprise! She wasn't there.

Truth be told, wally was a bit disappointed. But you know, whatever. Then something caught his eye on where artemis had been sitting. On the cushion, was another white feather.

**Finito! I finished with chapter 6! Now to do chapter 7 will take 7 reviews! I know, kind of ironic, 7 reviews, 7 chapters. Anyway, review please! Thanks**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*) **


	7. Returning and Wally starts stalking

**Chapter 7! I am almost done with this story. I know. Sadness. This could be the last chapter, though I highly doubt it. Thanks again for all the reviews…**

**Artemis…**

Artemis had just gotten back to the pond. She had flown (if you could call it that) back. She waited in a field behind a tree out of gotham, waiting. As soon as she became… a bird, she decided it was time to practice her flying. Despite almost crashing into a cow, and an old farmhouse, ok maybe more then one old farmhouse… it was pretty good.

Feeling hungry, she waddled to her bag that she had dropped and pecked at a sandwich. She needed to figure out how to _break _this spell.

She thought of all the fairy tales. _Maybe they had a grain of truth? There was the prince that had been turned into a frog. How was the spell broken again?_ Artemis thought for a bit, then remembered. _True loves kiss._ She shuddered.

_Umm…. Oh! Beauty and the beast! The household things were… oh no. wait. Guess how they all became human again? True love's kiss. _

_I take that back! Fairy tales have no truth! _She thought, as her thoughts wandered to a certain speedster.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. She flew up to klarion's window and looked through it, hoping to maybe hear klarion talking about it, or maybe a book.

Anything to get out of this…

**Wally…**

This game of hide and go seek was getting old and sad to wally. It was the same all the time.

She leaves, everyone is sad and depressed.

Suddenly, she appears and everyone is so happy!

Then she mysteriously leaves again. And obviously, everyone is sad and depressed. Again.

_Not anymore_. He decided. It was time to end this. He walked over to robin, and asked for glue, rope, duct tape, wood, and some pixie stix.

"and you need them for…?"

**Artemis…**

Artemis checked her watch she had packed.

**5:25**

Almost time to go! The sun was still kind of high in the sky, but artemis knew that in less than an hour, it would be time to go. The wizard was coming soon.

Time was running short.

**Later… about after sunset…**

Artemis walked back to the highway after all the shift shaping at the lake. She was running a bit behind schedule. Already 10:30, and she was just getting to the highway. Surprisingly, when she got there, the truck was sitting there blasting out country music. When randy spied artemis, he smiled, and waved her over.

"I was starting to worry!" he said turning down the volume.

"oh, you know… parents…" she lied. Randy smiled and started going off about his kids, and others things.

Eventually, they got to gotham, and artemis was deposited. She waved bye to randy and started running to the phone booth as soon as she was sure no one was following her.

**Wally…**

_Recognized, artemis b06 _the computer announced. Wally was waiting.

"ARTEMIS!" megan shrieked when artemis stepped foot in the door. The martian flew over to artemis and hugged her. "why did you leave _again?_ We were all so worried about you!"

"umm… you know… parents?" she lied, using the same excuse. Wally raised his eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

"come to the kitchen! I made a special treat for you!" mgann squealed, hauling artemis to the kitchen.

"ok, ok! I'm coming!" then she laughed. Wally stared at her. That was the first time he had ever heard her laugh, genuinely.

Something was _seriously _ he followed her to the kitchen, to watch her.

Then, much to wally's surprise, she turned to him and said, "I always knew you were a stalker." She smirked.

Wally rolled his eyes, but still blushed. "hey, the kitchen is a _public _place. If anyone is hungry, they got to eat." He explained to her as if she was a kindergartner.

"well-"

"the cookies! I forgot I put in another batch!" megan shrieked and ran to the oven to take out the smoking pieces of charcoal.

"hungry?"

$%%%%%%

**Artemis…**

After choking down m'ganns "food" the team sat down to watch a movie. Artemis hadn't really paid attention, so she didn't know what movie. the team sat down to watch a movie. Artemis hadn't really paid attention, so she didn't know what moviethey had watched. She was too busy thinking about the time. It was already 12:30, and the movie was finishing up.

_The sun comes up at about three, so that gives me 3 hours to stay. Well… I still have to see mom, so about… 1 hour left. Mm… I could really go for some yogurt now…_

Artemis got up and looked for the yogurt in the kitchen. Finding her favorite, she sat on the island and zoned out.

"_its all your fault!" _

"_how is this MY fault? I didn't even go near it!"_

"_yeah, but your stupid hair must've touched it!"_

_Wally and artemis were arguing about who set off the alarm._

_This was one of their botched missions against some sportsmaster. _

_Suddenly, the mission took a different turn. the team suddenly disappeared, and Sportsmaster showed up, and started throwing javelins at her. She dodged each one easily, but then Cheshire showed up and started throwing her poisoned kirushiins along with sportsmaster and his javelins. Artemis kept dodging, until a shadow showed up and started throwing knives. And so forth. _

_Soon, artemis was getting tired, so she asked him what he wanted._

"_get rid of them! All of the! AND you'll start with the annoying one…."_

_Artemis shook her head. "this is just a dream!' she yelled. "don't believe me? When you wake up, you'll find a javelin with a notewith your pinned to the table!" suddenly, one of his javelins pieced her side. She bit back a scream knowing he could, and would, do worse._

Then she woke up. She felt her side burning, and saw a nasty gash, bleeding. Nervously, she grabbed a napkin to clean up the blood. Then she saw the note.

She screamed.

Her eyes widened, and she clamped her hand over her mouth, as an alarmed team rushed to artemis.

**Wally…**

Arriving at where artemis had screamed, wally looked around.

"what's wrong?" wally asked worriedly.

"n-n-n-nothing." She said, clearly shaken up. She then got up, and walked to her room at the cave, carrying something in her hand. The team shrugged, the superboy headed back to the living room to shut off the television. Megan followed him. Robin, seeing nothing was wrong, left to his room. Kaldur also went to his room.

So that left a clearly confused wally.

Whom decided to investigate further.

**Artemis…**

After that little….escapade in the kitchen happening, artemis was _clearly _shaken up. Looking at the time, it was already 2 in the morning.

_WAIT! 2? I have to start packing!_

Artemis stated packing rapidly, not bothering to fold her clothes.

As soon as she was done, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

**Wally…**

Wally had accidentally fallen asleep for 5 minutes, but woke up when he heard something muted fall, and some swearing. His eyes widened, and he got ready into attack position, but then recognized the voice.

Artemis.

He quieted down and looked where artemis could be. He saw her standing by the zeta-beams holding a duffel bag.

_Recognized, artemis, b06_

Wally quickly jumped into the beams while it was still on.

When he arrived, he saw artemis look around to see if anyone was following her. Seeing nobody, she kept on walking until she reached the highway. Wally followed her, but still kept a safe distance away. Then he saw headlights coming closer to where artemis was.

The head lights belonged to a red truck, who stopped in front of artemis. wally could hear country music being blasted from it, and saw someone wave artemis over. Artemis got up, picked her bag, walked over to the truck, and got in. wally decided to sneak into the back.

After a while, the truck stopped, and wally heard artemis say goodbye and shut the truck door. He slipped out from the truck and saw artemis wait in a field till the truck left. When it was out of sight, she looked around to make sure no one was there. Then she started running further into the field.

Eventually, they reached a small forest. By then the moon slowly started setting. Wally saw artemis look up and bite her lip nervously. Then she started to run even faster deeper into the forest. Soon, they reached a small lake, with a tower in the middle. Wally stayed hidden in the bushes, wanting to see what artemis was going to do. The sun started rising and wally got worried that artemis might see him hiding.

Suddenly, wally saw lights covering artemis' feet. He frowned and wondered why she didn't do anything. The light grew, until it eventually evolved her.

Then, instead of artemis standing in the grass, a swan stood, and wally would swear he saw a tear fall.

**Sorry about the kinda cheesy ending. also, sorry about not updating sooner. I had gotten grounded for a while. Anyways… read and review! I need 8 reviews. Thanks for all the review for the last chapter, and yes, I guess there is going to be another chapter. Thank you!**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	8. seeing is believing, or is it?

**Here is chapter 8! I'm getting close to the end. . Sadness. But all in all, I have to say, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Also readers. Who don't review, but like it still. Sooo…**

**On with the story!**

_**Last chapter…**_

_Suddenly, wally saw lights covering artemis' feet. He frowned and wondered why she didn't do anything. The light grew, until it eventually evolved her._

_Then, instead of artemis standing in the grass, a swan stood, and wally would swear he saw a tear fall._

Wally was **extremely ** confused. One second, artemis was standing there, and light was swallowing her up, and the next, a swan was sitting there. He noticed that on the top of the swan's head were some golden feathers, _the same color of artemis' hair_.

"…artemis?..."

The swan turned it's head to wally, and widened it's eyes. Then it went into a frenzy of honking at him, and flapping his wings as if trying to get wally away. Wally could see fear in its eyes.

_Yup, definitely artemis. _wally thought grimly.

**Artemis' .…**

I just finish the …thing…. And suddenly, the next thing you know kid flash shows up! my first thought was, What the crap is he **doing **here? So I tried to get him to go away.

"go away! Don't you understand? Nothing to see here!" I honked at him, but I don't think he understood me. He just looked at me kind of dazed. I was starting to get really irritated. And tired. So I just sat there and glared (at least, as best as I could). After a while (like 5 minutes), wally starts to come a little closer to me. I stand back up and hit him with my wing.

"ow! You don't have to hit. What are you doing here anyway?" I rolled my eyes and honked to let him know I can't talk. _God_. Sometimes he's so dense. _Dense, but totally cute! WHOAH! Where did THAT come from? Think of cute connor, his adorable red-IMEAN BLACK! Hair- _ then my thoughts are cut off by wally.

"well, you can write? Unless, you are too-" I hit his arm before he could finish. I get up and go to the sand that is around the small lake. Then I start writing using my beak.

_What do you want to know?_

"everything." He said.

_Well, I don't know everything, like if the world will end or-_

"I mean everything that's happening with you!"

_Ohh.. you know.. the usual… _

He raised his eyebrow. "so it's perfectly normal to suddenly become a swan?" he asked.

_Well, no. for you, you'd probably be something, like and aardvark or an orangutan._

"seriously, whats going on?" he asked worriedly. He pulled out a chocolate bar and undid the wrapper, and started eating it. I rolled my eyes, but I must have been ogling the bar too long, because wally smirked and said, "looks like you're hungry. How about I give you _some _of this bar if you tell me your story?" I _was _pretty hungry, and the bar looked _soooo _good….

Just as I was going to start writing the story, guess who comes along?

Klarion.

"well, my pet, I hope you've been enjoying your stay here!" he said strolling in from the ruins. I got up frantically and pushed wally as strong as I could into the bushes.

By the time I could see klarion, I had already erased the words I had written on the sand.

"you know… I have been in contact with your dad. I bet you miss him!" I immediately tensed up, and spat (or at least I tried to) on the ground.

"he sends greetings. He also says he needs you to do a job for him! What are your thoughts?"

_My thoughts? _ I honked out loud, _my thoughts is that you need to trim your nails, you know a pedi wouldn't hurt, also, update your hair. It looks horrible, and your clothes totally need to be renewed and-_

"honk honk honk! I'm sorry, I don't understand goose." (even though of couse he could, but to him, It just took him longer to understand it than English) He muttered some words under his breath, and I felt my voice change.

I looked around wondering if wally had left, but saw green eyes looking out of the bushes. They were glaring at klarion. I rolled my eyes.

"so, your daddy wants you to get rid of some vermin, if you know what I mean."

**Wally's p.o.v…**

"so, your daddy wants you to get rid of some vermin, if you know what I mean."

What was he talking about? "get rid of some vermin"? artemis' dad was obviously a sore subject. You could _see _the hate in her eyes when you talked about her dad.

"yeah, well you can tell him I'm not going to." She got her voice back!

"well, then, he'll be _very _disappointed in your disobedience. You know, the only reason I havevn't killed you is because of your dad. I really don't want to be dodging shirukiins during breakfast." He chuckled. Right now, I just wanted to punch him. Wait… how is artie's dad…and shirukiins? I'm sooo confused!

"I really don't care. You could be dodging javelins for all I care. Wait, how about you actually _don't _dodge them."

"your dad said I couldn't kill you…. But he never said I couldn't hurt you." He smiled and muttered some words. Artemis was transformed from her swan form to normal. Suddenly, ropes appeared around artemis' body. he walked up next to her.

"you know, I can get you out of this. But you have to tell me. Tell me where the cave is, and the team's secret identity. It's that simple."

"no."

"well, don't say I didn't warn you. How about a little family reunion." Klarion muttered some words and something shimmered next to artemis. then someone appeared next to artemis. I couldn't really see who it was, but it was enough for artemis to go rigid with fear.

I heard a deep gruff voice say, "miss your daddy, darling? Klarion, please let me and artemis be alone for a while. She needs to train…"

I tried to peek out even further of the bushes to see who was talking, but I decided not to at the last minute because maybe I might make myself known. So I just kept watching artemis. I had to do a doubletake.

I look away for 1 second, and artemis manages to have a nasty gash on her face and side. The worst part was, she wasn't even _doing _anything. I got ready to run out and heroically save her when she caught my eye.

_Go! I'll be fine! _She mouthed.

_No I'm coming for you! _I mouthed back, As I slapped my googles on.

_GO! GO NOW OR I WON'T COME BACK! _

Just for the record, I went because I wanted to. Not because the thought of her not coming back would be enough to make me go crazy.

Yeah right. Like I would actually care.

_Well… maybe just a lit- nope. Not at all. Not even her beautifu- ugly long hair, or her stupid comebacks or- _

i was jerked out of my thoughts by the smell of something burning, and some talking.

**Artemis…**

Of all the punishments, klarion had to teleport _dad _here? Already one cut on my face, and my side, and we haven't even started training yet.

He cut my ropes with a javelin that also cut my wrists and ankles.

"get up and ready. You haven't been practicing, have you?"

And so training began.

**End of chapter 8. Guess I didn't finish yet. I know, this chapter kinda sucks. But last chapter and sportsmaster had to tie in somehow. I need at least 9 reviews for chapter 9. Thanks for all of the last reviews! Thanks, enjoy.**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	9. cuts and bruises

Swan changeling chapter 9

**Hola amigos! (hello friends) thanks for sticking with the story. I'm really surprised at all the reviews I'm getting. **

**Yeah, I know, less chatter, more writing. **

**Well, here's the story!**

**!#!#!#!**

**Artemis…**

Training had been hard, and brutal. After 8 hours of non-stop training, her father had decided to give her a five minute break.

_Five-minute. _He said artemis should thank him.

_Pshhh… _yeah right. All artemis wanted to do right now was to go back to the cave and _sleep._ You know, the last time she had at least 8 hours of sleep was…. Days ago. She yawned. Thinking about the cave…. Where **was **wally? the last time she had seen him was before training. She bit her lip.

She bet that wally would go and tell the whole team about her family. They could kick her off the team. They might kill her. Even worse, they might _ignore _her and shun her.

_Thinking of wally…._she smiled picturing him in her mind when her father called her back by throwing a knife at her. She grabbed the handled from the back and threw it to him.

_Training time…_

**Wally….**

What was going on here? All in one day, wally had witnessed:

Klarion kidnapping artemis

Artemis turning into a swan

Artemis turning back into a human

Klarion opening some portal (its not a portal! It's a pocket dimension!) and sending some guy artemis says is her father.

Someone (most likely artemis) spiked his drink, or maybe he was just going crazy.

Definitely the former.

He bet that this was all just a hallucination, and a good nap would clear his mind.

He started snuggling into the covers of his bed and fell asleep, definetly hoping this was all a hallucination.

**Artemis…**

It was 7 at night, and klarion had sent sportsmaster home. All in all, it had been an ok training session. Some (ok, MANY) bruises on her face and body, more cuts, and some burns. And a strained ankle.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

The sun had set just a few minutes ago, and the moon was already shining on the lake.

Artemis hobbled over to it and the transformation thing happened.

_Later…._

"I KNEW IT! You totally spiked my drink! You turning into a swan? Hahaha! For a second there, I was worried I was going crazy!" wally saw artemis materialize into the cave and he immediately began yelling at her for "spiking his drink".

"whatever wallman." Artemis seeing that wally CLEARLY believed that what happened earlier didn't happen, she decided to not do anything about it. Being hungry, she started walking to the kitchen.

"so where were you?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrow. "busy. Doing stuff."

"what kind of stuff?"

"do you actually care?" she suddenly put too much pressure on her foot and fell down with a small grunt.

"dang it!"

**Wally…**

"dang it!" he heard her mutter.

"are you ok?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"yeah… I'm fine…. Probably just a strained ankle." Looking at her closer, wally realized she had bruises, burns and some nasty cuts.

"what happened?" even wally was surprised at his tone of voice. _Caring. _

"you don't remember?" she asked skeptically.

" remember what?"

"ughhh…. Never mind." She tried lifting herself up. Failing, she looked up to wally.

"soooo…. Are you going to just stand there gaping at me or are you actually going to help me up?" he rolled his eyes, and held his hand out for her to take.

After getting up, she said, "I'm going to my room."

"don't you have to treat those cuts?"

"nahh…. They'll heal… in time. Any ways… I have to go say hi to the rest of the team. And she limped off.

Wally just stood there, staring after her.

**Artemis…**

After being greeted by the whole team artemis was _sure _she was going to die. She still had to go see her mother. Leaving the cave after she was sure mostly everyone was asleep, she was walking to her apartment. It was night, in gotham, and she was walking by an ally.

_Not exactly the safest…._

_Well… I'm a big girl now…. I can take care of myself… it's not like OWW! _

She had brushed against a wall where her burn was. She checked her watch.

Only midnight. And she could already see her apartment there. She gritted her teeth to stop a scream when someone almost pushed her down.

"watch where you're going!" she yelled. "people should watch were they are going…" she grumbled.

Arriving at her apartment, she walked in and climbed up the stairs (very slowly, and painfully).

_Finally _reaching the door to her apartment. Artemis knocked

"ARTEMIS! where were you? I was waiting for you! You get in here now and you are not allowed to leave."

"MOM! I have to go… I just come so you could see I'm fine."

"yes… he did let you off easy… come inside and we'll bandage you up." 

**Wally…**

Artemis had just left the cave. He heard the computer announce her departure.

_Was it all true? No.. the drink was spiked! Then explain why she left again… she had to see her mom!_

Wally was having a battle against himself. Reluctantly, he had to say… he did care…

About artemis…

Then seeing megan walking in the kitchen wally ran over to her.

"soooo… megalicious… how about the movies tonight?"

**Done! This was sort of a filler chapter because I forgot to ask something in the last chapter.**

_**How should the spell be broken?**_

**True loves kiss**

**Wally has to say he loves her and really mean it (Cheesy… but hey!)**

**Something with a jewel or diamond**

**Klarion has to die**

**She has to marry someone**

**Someone has to die for her**

**Other (make it up)**

_**So review and the letter I get the most will be the way the curse is broken. **_

**Also, for chapter 10… I need… 10 REVIEWS! Hope it's not to much!**

**Ciao!**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


	10. dark visitors

Swan changeling chapter 10

**Hello! Thank you for answering to all my reviews! I am giving a big thanks and most of the credit of this chapter to….**

_**sammXD **_**THANK YOU!**

**Now for the story…**

**Artemis….**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Artemis groaned and rolled over.

"ahh!" she hit the floor.

"uhhhh…" she groaned getting up. Why was her watch set at 2 in the fricking mor- oh. Right. She had an hour left till she had to go. Her father was expecting her. She groaned and flopped back on the floor. What was she doing in the living room?

"mmm…" artemis tensed up, got into a crouching position and looked around to see where the noise was coming from.

It was wally.

**Wally….**

"_hi wally!"_

"_artemis?"_

_Wally looked around to see artemis standing there in a dress with her hair loose and a head band. _

"_soo… are we going?"_

"_going?" he asked bewildered._

"_on our date silly!" she giggled. (I know, artemis would NEVER giggle but this IS wally's dream after all)_

_AFTER DINNER…_

_It had been great. They were sitting in the booth at the restaurant. Artemis was leaning in and so was wally. _

"_I love you, artie…"_

"_beep beep beep!" was her reply._

_He looked at her shocked. _

"_are you ok?"_

"_beep beep bee-"_

Wally got up groggily from his dream disappointed. Just when they were about to kiss, too.

"mmm…" he stretched.

Then he remembered last night. He looked to where artemis should have been sitting. They had been watching a movie, since megan had refused to go to the magic show.

"artemis?" He called out.

"yes?" he heard a hesitant reply from the floor.

"what are you doing?"

"umm….going to the… bathroom."

"on the floor?" he raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"n-no! I just fell."

He yawned. "what time is it anyway?"

"3. So you better go back to sleep."

"you're not the boss of me.." he said sleepily, and turned over on the sofa.

Five minutes later, he was snoring, back to his dream.

**Artemis…**

Arriving at the pond was tiring for artemis.

The sun rose in the sky, leaving behind streaks of red, purple, and gold. After changing artemis decided to catch up on some lost sleep before her dad came back.

She waddled over to the bushes and laid down.

"artemis! o artemis!" klarion cried out in a singsong voice. "I want you to meet my new friend!" artemis cracked open one eye.

"artemis. come and meet him."

_Who?_

Curiosity won over tiredness, and artemis got up and waddeled over to klarion.

"this better be good." She said in her normal voice.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see who it was.

A tall man, wearing all black, with the exception of dark purple of course, stood over her. His face was covered by the shadow of his hood, except for his mouth, with she could see was smiling showing off his magnificently yellow crooked not-ever-brushed teeth.

Artemis gagged.

He kneeled down in front of her and spoke.

"hello little girl…"

**Wally…**

It was 8 in the morning, and megan had practically woken everyone up with her happy singing. Then wally heard a sob.

"she's GONE!" megan sobbed.

Wally stretched and rubbed his eyes, and got out of the couch. He padded over to megan.

"who's gone?" he asked yawning.

"artemis!" suddenly wally was more awake.

"what do you mean she's gone?"

"she left. She dissapeard. She van-"

"I get the point. Do you think you know where she might be?"

"no." she sniffled.

Wally thought back to the illusion he had when artemis spiked his drink.

Maybe…. Nah… it couldn't… could it?

It was worth a try.

Wally flashed to his room, and got dressed quickly. He slapped his goggles on, and went over to m'gann.

'' I'll look for her."

"thanks wally." She smiled a watery smile.

He grinned back.

"all in a day's work. Bye!"

And with that he zoomed out of the cave door while the computer announced his departure.

**Artemis…**

"hello little girl…"

She could smell his breath from where she was. She gagged.

The man reached out his grimy hands to pet her head.

She honked and snapped at his finger while narrowing her eyes.

He pulled back, and his mouth turned into a frown.

"feisty little one, ain't she?"

Klarion grinned to the man then sent a frown to artemis.

"well, she'll just have to be taught a lesson." The man said simply. With merely a flick of his hand, artemis was sent into a nearby tree.

Klarion grinned and clapped. "wonderful! Do mo- I mean …." He stuttered remembering who he was.

Artemis lay by the tree like a thrown raggedy doll. The wizard spread his fingers out and pointed his hand towards artemis. his eyes glowed white for a second. Then he grinned.

"you were a daddy's little girl? Miss your daddy much? Awww… don't worry, you'll see him. Klarion!"

"yes?"

"tell her daddy dearest that he needs to get ready to come in five minutes."

"yes sir."

Klarion put his fingers to his head and called her dad.

Artemis got up while klarion was calling her dad and tried to get away.

"m m m… not so fast little girly."

The man flicked his hand towards her, and she flew into the ground next to them. She grunted in pain as she hit the ground.

Then someone kicked her as he laughed.

Artemis froze in fear as she heard the voice.

"haven't practiced lately have we?"

**Wally…**

His feet seemed to know where to go. He arrived at a forest in swan city.

As he delved deeper into the forest, he slowed down because of the numerous numbers of rocks and sticking up roots.

"stupid artemis," he muttered, "she HAD to pick this place to get kidnapped?"

He finally saw the familiar clearing up ahead.

Suddenly, a smell overwhelmed his senses. Or should he say smells? Burned flesh and blood.

Wally almost threw up, and went back, but some part of him (obviously the crazy mental part) Then he saw her.

"pay more attention! Stupid girl! Didn't you learn from all those past years? It's useless to try to run away!"

Wally saw artemis laying on the ground with her very own puddle of blood.

Sportsmaster- wait! Wally did a double take. Sportsmaster was beating her up. Klarion was laughing and some guy was standing there with his arms crossed, looking pleased.

"get up you lazy girl! You need to train more!" sportsmaster yelled.

_Get up? To train? Is he mentally sick or- wait scratch that….he actually is mentally sick. But can't he see she's bleeding?_ Wally thought angrily.

He was just about ready to burst out from the safety of the bushes, when he heard the mystery man say something that made him freeze.

"artemis… don't forget to tell your friend, peeping tom, that soon, it will all be _mine._" Then the guy threw an evil smile towards wally.

**I am really sorry about not updating for so long! I need 15 reviews for chapter 11. Review!**

**Thanks,**

**Randommonkeyz998**


	11. stunned by awesomeness

**Swan changeling chapter 11**

**I have to say, occ police was right. I guess I am writing artemis too girly. So Im going to try and fix that.**

**Also, DxS4ever, I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! **

**So this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Also, I am really sorry I haven't been updating. Well, here's the story!**

"artemis… don't forget to tell your friend, peeping tom, that he should really stop peeking. It dosent suit him so much." Then the guy threw an evil smile towards where wally was 'hiding'.

Artemis looked over at the bushes and glared. Sure it was sweet he was there, but still. He could get hurt or something! But she didn't care.

As if. He still was her teammate.

He stepped out of the bushes.

"well, if it means artemis will be safe, then you can count on this peeper." wally said.

"hm. Well. That's too bad. I thought you were the good guys." He grabbed her face with his dirty grimy hands and shook her face. "he's not my boyfriend!" She growled and kicked him in the knee.

He didn't even budge.

The next thing she knew, her arm was hurting like no tomorrow and her limbs were splayed all over the ground.

"don't mess with **me **girly." The man snarled.

"then… don't mess… with me…" she groaned as she tried getting up from where she lay.

"stay there!" man growled as he muttered something under his breath. Then artemis froze. She couldn't move.

Then the guy held up his hand to grab wally's hand, that was trying to hit him in the back of the head.

He spun around to face wally and glared.

"_don't _even try, buddy." He then slapped the boy across the face, leaving a hand print.

"wally! I told you not to come here!" artemis yelled angrily, but her voice was laced with worry. Due to the man's loss of concentration, artemis was able to move again. Barely, but it was still something.

"yes wally! Why not listen next time? Oh wait, there won't **be **a next time!" the man cackled gleefully. He muttered more words and wally's feet froze in place. Then he walked over to artemis.

"you should really learn your place. As in, a hole in the ground." He pulled out a knife. Artemis was already running to wally.

"what are you doing here?" she yelled angrily.

"oh, I don't know. Trying to die maybe. NO! I was following you to see where you were going, and if my hallucination was real. Which apparently, it was. So maybe you could be a bit nicer."

"yeah well-" suddenly she stopped talking as her face turned into a surprised look.

"look, if you just noticed my awesomeness, and are surprised by it, I don't blame you. You can be slow at times." Her expression didn't change.

"artemis?"

"oh, she's not surprised by your 'awesomness'. Actually I think the surprisedness comes from the coldness of my knife." A voice said from behind artemis. Wally's eyes widened as he realized what he meant.

"ARTEMIS!" he yelled angrily.

"oh don't worry about your girlfriend. I didn't stab her heart or anything that important. Just maybe her lung." He said inspecting her.

"you better –grunt- fix her! Or I'll –grunt-"

"or you'll what? Breathe on me? Oh I'm so scared!" he said, shaking his arms and fake quivering his knees.

Suddenly, the man was on the ground holding his leg and screaming.

Wally saw a knife sticking out from the back of the man's leg, and artemis was standing upright.

"we…have to…go…" artemis wheezed. Wally was able to move again, due to the fact the man was screaming in pain and lost concentration.

"c'mon beautiful, we better get you back."

Artemis didn't answer because she didn't want to waste her breath, and wally sped off towards the mountain.

_Back in the forest/glade…_

The man that had been laying on the ground in pain suddenly got up, took the knife out of his leg and laughed.

His eyes glowed and a map of the world appeared in front of him. On it a red speeding dot was speeding, and suddenly stopped close by.

"got you."

**Arghh! This chapter is not good! I just needed some more drama! But still, I'm sorry! But don't worry. I am going to save the day! By writing longer chapters… joke... I am going to start updating sooner! This just seemed like a good place to end the chapter.**

**I'm sorry! But please review!**

**Randommonkeyz998 (*_*)**


End file.
